1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sunroof controlling device used for driving a sunroof lid of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sunroof controlling device for driving the sunroof lid of the motor vehicle is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,905 or Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model (KOKAI) No. 60-129461/85.
In general, the stroke of the sunroof lid is equivalent to several times to over ten times as long as one revolution of the output shaft of the actuator to drive the sunroof lid, therefore a speed decreasing mechanism with a plurality of reduction gears and a switching mechanism are used in the position detection switch of the sunroof lid.